The Nurse
by PartyPlum243
Summary: Alvin McKoy was a normal Teenaged boy but one day was picked up by a random girl claiming to be a time traveler. This mysterious girl is on the hunt for a man with no name. A Man she and everyone else calls- "The Doctor". With Alvin's Help- She will follow in the steps of her hero to find the man she idols.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1. "The Nurse"

Mel grabbed my hand, launching me into a run with her as we rushed down a metal hallway. For such a small built girl she was surprisingly strong. We had boarded a space ship only ten minutes ago. Yes, i said a space ship. So amazing, isnt it? A human like me who only a week ago was playing video games on the x-box about aliens- and now i'm running from them. Oh yeah- running-

Lasers bounced off the walls beside my head- barely missing me as we turned a corner. Mel was talking to herself which she did often. I glanced at her every few seconds to make sure I knew she knew what she was doing. Mel always had two different looks- confused and determined. Confused was dangerous but determined was always when i knew i was for sure safe. I'd of been embarrassed to tell people I am being protected by a girl, but i might not go back anyways.

"LEFT" Mel shouted, as we spun on heel to the left. I saw red marks on the metal walls as we ran meaning we were heading towards the TARDIS. Which is- get this- a SPACE ship. Yes, my friends would be so envious if they knew. On our way in i had marked the walls so we wouldn't get lost. Mel told me it was stupid but I guess she owes me an apology when we get back.

"RIGHT" I shouted- pulling her arm closer just before a lazar hit the wall beside her arm. She smiled but didn't say anything- then again she was always smiling. The Blue police box was spotted at the end of the hallway. Mel had told me she made it that way on purpose but i always complained that it should look cooler. She pulled out her Little glowing device she called a Sonic lazar pointer and the TARDIS door opened up and we ran in together- Me last. I closed the door and locked it as she started up the TARDIS once again.

This was our fourth ship we boarded in the last two days. I liked the second one the most. Satellite Five. It was very clean but everyone always spoke about some 500th floor. One girl told me that the walls were made of gold. We left before i could find out- Mel was upset that day telling me we missed him. Though i truly dont know who "him" is. She said he was called "the Doctor" or something- and she was constantly talking about it like he was a god.

I dont think you'd believe how i ran into Mel- And her name isnt even Mel. I just call her that because she told me she doesnt have a name and despite her bagging i refused to call her "nurse". She keeps referring to herself wherever she goes as "the Doctor's Nurse". So Obsessed with one man- how great can he be? I bet he's ugly.


	2. Chapter 2 How we Met

CHAPTER 2: How we met.

My Name is Alvin McKoy. It was about a few weeks ago my friend Alex and I had went out on a double date with these two girls Alex had met online. I wasn't too happy that he volunteered me because i haven't dated since my Ex committed suicide the day after our break up. And the suicide wasn't because of me- just to be clear. She was having issues with her family at the time. Back to the point, he had set me up with a girl. A girl he met online. So basically i was expecting some twenty something year old lady but what we got was seventeen year old girls. I'm twenty one. Thats a big gap and despite the gap- Alex decided to go out on a longer date with his date- while i had to say goodbye.

So it was on my way home that evening that a girl slammed into my back- sending me hurdling to the ground with her on top of me. To be honest i'm not buff but i'm a pretty big guy. This small girl was very strong for her size. It was a girl with fire red hair and big brown eyes. She got up off of me quickly with raging eyes of anger- And i almost thought she was even going to hit me but instead she grabbed my arm and helped me up- patted dirt off my shoulder and ran off. I think i was just too stunned in general to question it all. But i got a good glimpse of her as she ran off. She was dressed Like a knock off of Kim Possible- that old TV show my sister often watched years ago.

So that was the first time i- well, saw Mel. The first time i actually spoke with her was the Day after when she practically kidnapped me. I was coming home from college and BAM she ran into me again. This time from in front of me so i saw it coming but it didn't stop me from falling over. Oddly enough when she landed on me she wasn't angry. Instead her face lit up. She exclaimed that our meeting was fate and that i was to come with her. I just thought she was nuts- to be honest. So as weird as it sounds- she took me into a Blue british police box which was bigger on the inside and told me all this nonsense about it being a space ship that was able to go back and forth through time and well- the rest was history... Or maybe the future- I honestly dont know what year we are in now. And thats how i met her. And dont just think i was stupid for going along with a stranger- I was against it at first. And i did fight but she sort of took off on me before i could leave. I was hurtled into an adventure that i honestly dont regret. And the only reason why im staying is because you only get a chance like this maybe once in a life time.


End file.
